tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Roiiksar
Roiiksar, also known as Rexus, born Charles Marshal was an EGR general and self-proclaimed Grand Chancellor . He's revered for his military accomplishments, beating that of Tryton von Blitzmark, Ole I and Heinrich Schletzin, all great tacticians that he had beaten multiple times. Early Life Rexus was born in Stirling, Ecological Scotland to his father, Duke Marshal, an engineer and his mother, Margret Glenn, a teacher. His birth name would be Charles Marshal. Young Marshal would grow up in Stirling, Ecological Scotland to an average life. What's known about Marshal is that his school grades were slightly above average but he was known to have a small temper, often when enraged, he would make great rambles for a long period of time. Other than that, most of his early life is unknown. Middle Life Following his 20th birthday, Marshal would leave his parents for Edinburgh (his motives unknown), there he gained a fascination for the EGR and Omnodeus, especially his military skill. This caused Marshal to gain the idea to join the military, being a proud patriot and all. He would be enrolled into Edinburgh Academy of War, his skills would be outspoken. His results would be the very top in simulations, outdoing his peers by miles, his skill was unquestionable and this would gain the attention of the Grand Chancellor, Akadeos. Akadeos, extremely impressed by Marshal's skills, invited him to Vancouver. Marshal accepted was was flown on a first-class flight. When he looked out of his window to see Vancouver during the night, he was awe-stricken. So many buildings, both tiny and ginormous. And to add to it, a colossus statue of Omnodeus, holding the world in his grasps. Marshal was so entranced by this, he couldn't look away. When the plane finally landed, Marshal still couldn't take his eyes off until he had to eventually be driven away. Even miles away, he could still see the upper-half of the statue, Omnodeus' defiant look as his hands grasp the world, even after hours of looking, he was still speechless. Marshal would eventually be taken to a giant building with statues of every grand chancellor in the front garden, this was the Grand Chancellor's palace. When taken in, the hall room was so large, "like a football field sized entrance," as Marshal said once. At the end of the hall was a grand lobby, containing portraits of every Grand chancellor along with a bust. At the end and the centre was a giant portrait of Omnodeus with Grand Chancellor portraits around it. There, under the portraits, Marshal saw a tall figure in a green cape, in a blackish-green military uniform and surrounded by officials and generals. Upon approaching this figure, Marshal realised who this was Akadeos. When meeting Akadeos, Marshal was nervous but the Grand Chancellor was very calm and down-to-earth, much to the surprise of Marshal who saw the Grand Chancellors as untouchable gods. Akadeos would invite Marshal to his quarters, there the two along with the officials and generals, would discuss Marshal's possible enrolment into the military. Akadeos would constantly mention Marshal's success, this also impressed the generals. One general, Vellossa, would quote, "Marshal certainly had skill, hell it was better than my scores." After an hour or two of discussing and conversation, Akadeos would enrol Marshal as his protege. The nicknamed, "Soldier Chancellor" was said to be a great tactician himself and upon hearing this, Marshal was as happy as he could be. Akadeos would give Marshal a special home for him to live in, located near the Palace. Akadeos would also mention to Marshal that he would need to attend his official ceremony to officially become a general, a traditional act within the EGR. Two days later, Marshal was driven to the Palace. He would make his way and soon, the ceremony began. In a large gathering of both friends, family and other generals, Akadeos would proclaim Marshal as his protege and general. Marshal had then give himself his new Ecological Name, another tradition in the EGR. Marshal decided to crescent himself as Roiiksar.. Late Life Over multiple years, Reoiiksar proved himself more than capable in generalship, winning and winning over and over again. No one could match his skill. In the Ecological Wargames, Roiiksar crushed all opponents and rivals, he proved to the entire world his skill. During this time, while training, Roiiksar met a young and upstart officer. The young officer quickly befriended Roiiksar, introducing himself as Gakssa. Godexus told Rexus about how he inspired him and wishes to be just like him. Flattered, Rexus took him under his wing like Akadeos did to him. Just like Akadeos, Roiiksar taught Gakssa all he knew. The two soon became connected as friends. Even with that, Roiiksar would travel to Berlin, Germany to participate in the German Wargames, revered within the EGR for it's great commanders. There, Roiiksar met another upstart officer, Tryton von Blitzmark. Tryton was quite the bragger, telling and showing his many medals, especially his Iron Cross. Annoyed by his arrogance, Roiiksar challenged Tryton to a war simulation. Tryton would be given more supplies and soldiers and even have the greater terrain. Confident, Tryton accepted this, aware of Roiiksar's skill but confident in his own. The simulation was quick and resulted in absolute victory for Roiiksar. Stunned and baffled, Tryton ran off in a huff.This earned him the alias of "The Chosen One," by his mentor and now close friend, Akadeos. Over the years, Roiiksar and Akadeos became close comrades, they saw one another as family. But after many years, Akadeos died due to age. Roiiksar mourned his death greater than that of any other. Akadeos would soon be replaced by Morgossos, an incompetent politician who was able to swindle Acadormus into making him his successor. Rexus had a disdain for Morgossos, he was incompetent and usually didn't hear to the advise of others but more importantly, he stole the grand chancellery from him. Roiiksar was suppose to become Grand Chancellor but before Akadeos would ratify this in an upcoming treaty he was righting, he died. What angered Roiiksar even more was that Morgossos would ratify Akadeos' treaty except, notably, exclude the part stating that Roiiksar would become his successor. But Roiiksar had bigger issues to deal with. A current rising EGR general, one Coiitos, would rise through the ranks and make it very clear that he will out do Roiiksar. The two became quick rivals. Each other would do anything to out do each other. The rivalry would last for multiple years. In the meantime, Morgossos had made several changes to the EGR's interior politics, taking a more relaxed approach compared to the iron rule of Akadeos. This resulted in more anti-EGR rallies and protests. Contrasting with his relaxed approach, Morgossos would become greatly offended with these and ordered that Roiiksar and Coiitos put these down by force, and so they did. In a dispute about what kind of gas should be used, lethal or non-lethal, a great argue came from the two. The two were furious at one another and Coiitos demanded a sword duel to settle this. Roiiksar, reluctantly, accepted. In Vancouver, Grand Chancellor's garden, the duel would take place. It wasn't settled weather this was a duel to the death or for the loser to compromise, it didn't matter for Roiiksar. He had enough of Coiitos, for years he had to deal with this rival of his, now was the time to end it. The two great tacticians would come in the garden, being broadcasted on national television. Morgossos would host the duel and after a few minutes, the duel began. The fight only lasted 20 minutes as a total but it certainly was bloody. Coiitos slashed off Roiiksar' right arm but after a few jabs, Roiiksar impaled Coiitus in the stomach accidentally, trying to slash at his foot. Coiitos would collapse, dying instantly. The duel would end and Roiiksar had to be taken to hospital due to his injuries. Due to this being a consensual duel between both, Roiiksar was pardoned of the murder but would spend the next month in hospital, having a robotic arm implanted onto his old wound. Roiiksar would return from hospital sporting a new arm, a black metallic arm that can be replaced with a long and sharp hook. Legacy Category:EGR Category:Dead Characters Category:Generals